The legendary farmers, plant growers whatnot
by Blazbluekagebushin007
Summary: The Namikaze family of five. Naruto is not the jinjuriki. He wants to do something other than the shinobi business. Feed the people, heal the people, and try not to kill them, yes...
1. Is this the child of a solder?

A nice mansion where one Namikaze family lives. Two parents Minato and Kushina Namikaze with their three children.

A blond kid Naruto, pretty retarded if you ask me, beside him in their living room sit his brother Menma and his sister Mito... Both actually seem to have a brain, huh.

The Naruto you knew had whiskers, well he doesn't have such characteristics, his siblings do however. Since they are jinjuriki after all, of the you know what tailed beast.

Look the children seem to be having a great time watching TV, some anime about ninjas who are actually more interesting than this story.

Then came a time after a few years of the now 11 years old Naruto, a ten years Menma, and 8 years old Mito, when Minato invited all of the clan heads to state that the untalented elder son will not be his succsessor, Naruto as everyone knew never came to like ninjas and ninjutsu, much less to practice it. No one could urge him into putting some effort into it. But can you really blame the dumb kid? You know how he's missing all that running on rooftops and roasting fire over his enemies yes.

The kid got it into his head:"You want me to kill people... for a living? Aren't we like rich n' stuff. Besides I don't understand jutsu, and chakra really? You want me to use up my life energy to do lame stunts!?"

Minato still hates his kid's guts and him being so dumb. Yeah, no way I'm gonna let that gaki take over...

Anyway back to the story on Menma's tenth birthday it was made official that he is to be the successor of the Namikaze and Mito of the Uzumaki clan, since we can't have a _blond_ Uzumaki can we.

Besides the two were smart kids, already had chunin level chakra and were not even out of the academy. Both had a high understanding of kenjustsu, fuinjutsu and already had a mastery over a variety of B rank jutsu. And their jinjuriki status made them all more viable for shinobi and as clan heads.

But more importaintly what happened to the third sibling after the declaration.

"SORRY WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto stood up in a fit of rightageous fury. Even the clan heads furrowed their eyebrows.

Minato let his newfound smirk fade quickly after a second.

"You heard me right, you faliure of a son... A hokage's son wants to be A FARMER!!!" He CAMLY stated with spitle coming out of his mouth at the end. Hokage grabed his head in maddening exsperation.

Naruto hanged his head and murrmured incoharently: "I didn't expect to be understood... not by a group of brainwashed from a child overly nationalist borderline xenofobic autoritarian murderer hypocrates..."

"What?"

"Nothing"

Naruto took a calm look at the crowd and a long look at his hands. He took a deep breath and said: "I will not live like this, a child solder."

Every clan head had a sweatdrop _. That's what you are concerned about._

Minato looked at his eldest son his face devoid of emotion. "Then you aren't my son anymore, and you can go find yourself a new home..."

The clan heads were comfounded. Why was the hokage so insistent on the ninja part. To even send his eldest sun away from home.

In the corner Danzo started to rub his hand with a boy oh boy look on his face.

"Yeah sure and get killed for being your son... We both know that isn't an option, _even a retard can tell_.

Naruto sighed, wishing he didn't have to deal with this at his _tender_ age.

"So what brought this on... It can't be that this is all about me not being a shinobi. Why Menma when I am the eldest? Is it cause he is a better shinobi?"

"Yes."

I need to be a shinobi to inherit my clan, so if I kill people I can be clanhead. Sure there is that tidbit about protecting but I can do that without being ordered to kill by my father.

And I am not that smart. I mess up many jutsu. I don't know how to control my chakra and I hate such practice.

"Sure."

Minato gave him a bemused look. Seeming to say "what is it now?"

"I mean to say that being a clan head is not for me. So I'll let Menma deal with it. Besides it would take up a large chunk of my time" Naruto smirked and started to madly cackle.

Hiasashi the Hyuga clanhead looked at the Uchiha clanhead Fubuki and knew they were thinking the same thing. _He finnaly lost it._

Three days later watching his siblings practice throwing shuriken and kunai which landed with a _thud_ in the log post every two seconds Naruto thought about getting an area to start his farming career. He was still going to the academy, and he would be considered a ninja after graduation and he knew his father wouldn't give him a chance to fail.

His father knew he had enough skill to pass as a gennin, to become war fodder.

I need to get some land so I can start selling vegetables or better yet growing herbs. This is a ninja village. I would be able to make all kinds of oilments and it wouldn't kill anyone, instead save lives.

He cupped his chin and let out a huff of frustration. I'll never get it at this rate. He peered through the garden over to his parents. He saw his father, he and Naruto both scowelled at each other.

His mother Kushina waved at him, frustratedly making him get up and go away.

"We'll be doing some special training... Naruto, you know you aren't ready for the advanced lesson. You don't practice enough. You'll never catch up at this rate."

Kushina and Minato both advised him as they saw him off.

"Like I want to catch up... I want to grow plants. And make a farm. Or something."

He walked away taking his book on plants and herbs with him.

Minato and Kushina looked at him speachless thinking where they went wrong.


	2. Is my head going to explode now?

Walking around the village Naruto ran a hand through his hair frustrated about his chances of success.

Maybe I can-

In a corner of his vision he saw a farmer beconing him with his hand, while he held a sythe.

Naruto ran over and greeted him.

"You the Hokage's kid? Ey Naruto was it?"

"Yes nice to meet you, sir..."

"Hao"

And so Naruto came to know an old farmer who besides growing potatoes and wheat, grew all kinds of plants, herbs and even carnivorous plants.

"So this flower eats mice?"

"No that one's a normal flower, also beside it is a highly poisonous one, and a radioactive one, mmm that one is a bad fellow..."

He learned about all kinds of plants...

Then a few months after meeting the farmer, he never saw him again. His house, his land and records in the village were gone, even his father didn't have any information on a farm that was supposed to be where that hill was.

But he knew that he wasn't dreaming about the farmer Hao, he still remembered all the plants many of which that no one beside him knew.

Confused he found a book and a letter in it bellow his pillow three weeks before graduation while he was despairing at his fate.

The book was titled Meng Hao's alchemy, what was weird about it-he couldn't open the book. He tried to force it open, but it didn't work. Then he touched the letter, when it oppened on its own and flew into the air in front of his eyes, somehow imbduing itself into his memory without him reading it and then the letter was gone.

No flames, no wind, and it didn't fly away. It's like it simply faded out of existence after a moment.

But it was as clear as day in his memory.

It read:

"Naruto boy"

"I left this letter for you, it is the key to the book, that only you can see after you made the contract with this letter. Since we had a nice time together this month, I decided to leave you something extra, an area for you to farm, and herbs, oh yes many kinds of herbs. It is inside the book, all you need to do is add a drop of blood willingly to the book, and let your blood sink in. The book is also a guide to alchemy, you know the one where you refine pills for healing or make whatever you want. You have some potential for it and I think you'd be better off doing that than wasting time and money killing people for a dictatorship.

Enjoy your pocket dimension and those herbs. T'was a good time.

Best regards,

Meng Hao, the farmer

P.S. There is a Deamon flower in your garden, so don't worry about demonic miasma or poison or anything else, since I made that "garden".

Wait is the book looking at me?!

Seemingly out of nowhere the book turned my way and oppened at a page which said, "drop blood here". I pricked my finger with a kunai and let it drip down.

The greenish book flew up and closed, then turned blood red for a second and it seemed like blood was flowing on it like a waterfall, the greenish texture only used as background until the blood like flowing liquid coloring faded away.

Naruto looked at the now green book with its red title Meng Hao's alchemy, floating in the air, when it oppened with a _sclack_ and a greenishly gray vortex came to life right in the middle of the book.

He went closer trying to touch the book when the vortex expanded in an instant engulfing everything in his vision while blinding him for a moment.

Gray light slowly turned white and he saw clouds. Naruto looked down. He was 30 METERS IN THE SKY!? He blinked in disbelief, trying to make sense of the situation, TRYING to take in the endless wilderness beneath him. He saw trees, moving in the wind. Or more like flying past him into the sky.

Then he noticed a stone wall flying before him. He still hadn't figured how he was flying but he was clearly stepping on something. So he walked closer. The wall suddenly grew bigger in his vision. There was some text on it.

"This is the starter manual. You have been gifted with the alchemy garden. You can currently access 25 square meters of land. To access more you need to increase the energy by sacrificing items of value. The more you sacrifice and turn into soil the more land you will posses. Note: items of value include souls, herbs, growth manuals, money, ninja tehniques..."

"They will be assesed on their worth and turned into land using a spirit to matter and matter to spirit conversion."

"The land you see is only an illustation of the infinite nature of the garden."

"You can now select the land of 25 square meters from the land of the wilderness. You will obtain a Daemon flower, a basic alchemy tool kit and acess to all the books on plants and alchemy, however you will need to develop pills beside the 10 low tier ones on your own."

Furrowing his eyebrows in thought Naruto selected the area acording to the instructions on the stone wall. He used the four flags that appeared beside him and stuck them into the soil marking the ground.

The wilderness faded away. Subsiding into the fog that rose up to cover all but the area between the four flags.

He saw that the wall became smaller and floated before his eyes. Small words appearing on it.

"The notification wall will now be accesible from your mind by thinking of wanting to know the situation of the garden or wishing to access the inventory, which will be accesible after this process. You can also access the wall by thinking of it and trying to read off it after imagining it. Please say proceed or cancel if you do not wish to use the mind access function."

Naruto was surely not as dumb so as to allow a notification wall into his head?

His face morphed in delight: "Proceed!"

The wall shook for a moment untill it disappeared by crumbling away. Naruto felt a jolt and shook his head for a moment.

"Ping, you have now unlocked: the inventory and mind access to the garden."

"The garden and the book have now been switched from using a pocket dimmension to your mindscape. Congratulations!"

"So the wall can now talk. Greeeaat." Naruto smiled unamused already regreting a bit.

"Do you wish to open the inventory?" A voice akin to a stony rumble sounded.


End file.
